Naruto Musou revised
by Varange
Summary: Adopt and rewrite at some points with my own twist with Haseo55's permission,start after Sasuke Retrieval Naruto was banished after successing in bringing back Uchiha ter many years, Konoha finally found him and want to bring him back home, but the problem is...he was already at home. Naruto/large harem with some girls came from other series. CH1 HAD BEEN FIXED WITH 1 MORE TWIST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**[Konoha]**

Sitting behind the Hokage's desk, a distress Namikaze Minato was thinking back about the past.

Twenty years ago, when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, he had used Shiki Fuin to separate the chakra of the Kyuubi into 2 parts and sealed them into his two elder daughters of his triplet, Akane and Akemi while the soul was sealed into his youngest son, Naruto. For some unknown reasons, the Shinigami had decided to let him live.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Your soul?"** sneered the Shinigami at an exhausted Minato **"If I really wanted, I could take your soul whenever I like. I will make this the only an exception: I will let you live. And no worries, there will be prices to pay..."**

**FLASHBACK END**

At that time, Konoha had been weak after the war, especially after the Kyuubi's attack so Minato had made a dangerous decision: He had decided to bring Akane and Akemi along with his wife to the ruin of Uzushiogakure. His plan was to train Akane and Akemi in his taijutsu, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin while Kushina taught them Kenjutsu, fire style jutsu and water style jutsu, Uzumaki sealing and using Kyuubi's chakra while Naruto had been left under the care of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, because Minato had thought Naruto would only get in the girls's training. When his family came back, they would introduce themselves and make up for him with the training in some parts of the clan but make sure Akane and Akemi would be stronger since they were clan heiress after all.

But Minato had forgotten one thing: "Man proposes but Kami disposes"

The day his family had come back, there had been no Naruto to made up for.

Naruto had been banished.

And it had been the day the legend of "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" come back to life.

As if it hadn't been bad enough, many alliances and treaties with other countries and villages were cut off by enraged leaders after they had heard about the banishment of his son

Despite many try, with as many tracking team as Minato could afford, there had been no trace of Naruto, as if he had literally vanished.

But finally, they had found his traces...

"Hokage-sama" said Minato's secretary, snapping him out of his thought "The team you requested have arrived"

"Call them in"

**[Touka Village]**

A young blond man could be seen lying on the grass of a huge garden, his head was on the laps of a very beautiful red hair woman who had 2 fox ears on her head and nine swaying fox tails behind her. The wind was breezing as the kitsune sang the same song she had sung in their wedding

**{Play Kagen no Tsuki_96neko}**

"**Sama zamana dekigoto ga/Various events**

**Kakageta ho e to yukue tazunete/set sail to go forth and seek a destination**

**Na mo shiranu hitobi tono/In the hustle of people**

**Kensou no naka nemuri ni tsukeba/whose names are unknown if you are put to sleep**

**Tagai no me ni yadorishi/Our eyes lodge **

**Yume o ure u akari/A light which gooms dreams**

**Kakegae no nai Kimochi o/A sphere-shaped mirror which reflect**

**Utsusu tama kagami/irreplaceable feelings**

**Omoi daseba osana gokoro/If I reflect a child's mind**

**Kageri ni nita gegen~ no tsuki/a waning moon that looked like a cloud**

**Oikake te wa shiro to kuro no/When you chase, one will only**

**Haza mani mayou dake/be lost in the chasm between white and black.**

**Itoshi sato wa nani kao/What it means to be dear,**

**Watashi ga kiite ?/I asked**

**Anata ga koate /And you answer**

**Tomadoi wo kakusa zuni/with out hiding your confuse**

**Shigurekoko chino/the reason of the sensations of **

**Kisetsu ga sugita/late autumn showers had passed**

**Tagai no te o tadorite/The light that follows our hands**

**Yume o hakobu akari/and carries dreams**

**Nagarete yuku hoshi tachi o/The stars that flow along**

**Kokode mite iru yo/I see them from here**

**Kaezo daseba kiri ga naito/If you start to count, there is no end**

**Nani mo sharanai mamade ii/It is better not knowing anything**

**Owori no higa kuro no naraba/If the end day is coming**

**Semete mo no tamuke o/At the very least, let me make a tribute**

**Kanashimi wa tsumori itsushika/Sadness will intend to, without warning,**

**Konou sora o oui tsukushite ku/devotely conceal this sky **

**Kaga yaku subete no koe wo/The voice of all that shines**

**Ikite ku imi sae mo/even the meaning of living**

**Omoi daseba osana gokoro/ If I reflect a child's mind**

**Kageri ni nita gegen~ no tsuki/ a waning moon that looked like a cloud**

**Oikake te wa mou ichido to hanatsu yo/To chase it is to let go again**

**Kaezo daseba kiri ga naito/ If you start to count, there is no end**

**Nani mo sharanai mamade ii/ It is better not knowing anything**

**Owori no higa kuro no naraba/ If the end day is coming**

**Semete mo no tamuke o/ At the very least, let me make a tribute"**

'_This is peaceful_' was the thought of the blond man.

He was 20 almost 21 years old, he had spiky blond hair which was toned down backward, deep blue eyes and if anyone look closely, there were 3 very, very faint whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed in black formal suit with a grey shirt, a black tie and a black trench coat (think about Emiya Kiritsugu's clothes if you have a hard time to imagine). Next to him was a black katana rested at his side.

This man was none other that Tendou Naruto, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, or now known as Tendou Yoko, and former Shinobi of Konoha that was located to the east of the continent. If someone from his former home saw him now, they would've mistaken him for his former Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Eight years ago, Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha had left Konoha. A retrieval mission had been carried out by Naruto and some of his teamate. After a fierce battle in which he had defeated the last Uchiha and been able to drag the teme back to the village, everything had started going downhill.

**FLASHBACK**

In the middle of council room, sat a healing Naruto in front of the Konoha's council

"Uzumaki Naruto, due to inflicting a fatal injury to your teamate Uchiha Sasuke as well as showing signs of not controlling Kyuubi chakra, we have decided that you will be banished."said a smug Shimura Danzo "You will have three days to leave. If you won't leave after three days, you will be executed on sight"

**FLASHBACK END**

The council made up of the civilians, clan heads, the elders and the Hokage had decided that he had been too dangerous to be in the village so they had banished him.

He had been banished... for doing his job...

Not only that, the council in its infinite wisdom had Jiraiya and the toads remove him from the contract.

Sakura, the girl he had a huge crush on, beat him to an inch of his life for hurting her precious Sasuke-kun and Naruto, being too shock, hadn't raised a finger to defend him self.

But matters only got worse.

After the ordeal with Sakura, everyone, beside the Ichiraku's and especially Ayame who had suddenly confessed her love to the blond much to his surprise, started turning their back on him.

The Konoha Twelve, even the shy Hyuga Hinata, had seen him as a demon. Jiraya and the toads hadn't even thought twice when they had removed him from the contract since in their eyes he had been responsible for Minato and Kushina's deaths. Then came Konohamaru and his friends wanting nothing to do with him, claiming he was responsible for the death of Konohamaru's grandmother, Biwako.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan/Tou-san! Yoko-kaa-san!" spoke 2 voice breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned to see a small girl with short red hair and another little girl with violet hair tied into 2 small bunches.

"Rinrin-chan, Riri-chan, is something wrong?" he said while smiling at the redhead he thought as a sister and the little Riri, his daughter in all but blood.

"Yes we're late for lunch, again and Shion-san is making Rinrin's favorite!" said the red hair girl Rinrin as she flapped her arms up and down while jumping happily.

"Come on, tou-san, Yoko-kaa-san! I also helped kaa-san preparing lunch!" said an enthusiastic Riri as she hugged her beloved tou-san.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?" spoke Yoko as she ruffled Rinrin's hair while as the same time, Naruto picked up a giggling Riri and gave her a piggyback ride with his shoulders.

"Yeah, hurry, hurry, hurry!" yelled Rinrin while pushing her onii-chan and onee-chan to the inside of the small palace.

As they made it into the kitchen, a lot of wonderful smells filled Naruto's, Yoko's and Rinrin's nose and now Naruto and Rinrin could only thought about the delicious food they would soon get to eat. But before he could sit in the table...

*TUG!* "It hurts! What was that for, Shirayuki-hime?" groaned Naruto as he rubbed his sore cheek.

...his cheek was pinched hard by a beautiful girl with white skin, long flowing black hair that reached to a little bit past her waist and a light pink ribbon on her hair.

"Where are you this morning?" demanded Shirayuki as she pointed her finger at Yoko accusingly "Today it's my turn to spend a day with you then why are you with her? I ar..."

Suddenly, Shirayuki yelped as Naruto held her waist with his strong hands, lifted her up and put a passionate kiss on her lips

"I'm sorry for being so thoughtless, Shirayuki-hime. But I will definitely make it up for you" purred Naruto to her ears as Shirayuki started blushing and quivering as some very naughty scenes were playing in her mind. Turning her head away shyly, Shirayuki mumbled 'stupid husband'.

"So you finally came, I was starting to think I was going to get your shares" spoke a voluptuous figure with silver blue hair and a blue dress.

"Come on Kikyo-chan, you should know that neither Rinrin-chan nor me misses our food servings" said Naruto with some sarcasm.

"Well you three are the ones that eat the most here, heck your rice servings are at least five time bigger that the rest of us" Said a blue haired girl that wore white clothes.

"You are one to talk Sei, you are almost as bad as them" said another female of the group.

"Shut up En'ya no one asked you!" returned Sei.

Sei's outburst caused all of those present to laugh.

"Well if you think I'm bad you should see Naruto onii-chan when he eats ramen." said Rinrin.

"It can't be help since Naruto-kun practically would open another stomach when there are ramen in 100 meters around him" said a very young woman with brown hair, brown hair and slender body as she was sitting on the wheelchair at the dining table.

These two comments caused Naruto to turn red and put his head down which caused another fit of laughter.

"Stop making fun of Naru-kun, Rinrin, Ayase. It's not his fault that he eats ramen like he drinks water," said a pink haired girl.

"That's correct. You shouldn't tease him because of his ramen addiction," this time a black haired girl spoke.

"Oh! I couldn't agree more. His ramen fetish is very well-known after all" giggling Yoko as she sat down

"Touka-chan, Aisha-chan, Yoko-chan you are not helping!" said Naruto in a hurt manner, while the rest of the girls laugh.

"On the bright side, we won quite many bets on ramen eating competion thanks to Naruto-kun, didn't we?" said a beauty with black hair that bang covered her left eyes

"But honestly, it's embarassing to have a no-manner-on-dining-table husband eating in front of other people" said a beautiful girl with dark violet hair and pupils which were colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half.

"Kurumi-chan, Tohka-hime! Why don't you stand on my side?" mocked-cried Naruto as he sat in the corner of the room with a large raining cloud on his head while mumbling something about 'meanie wives'

"It's ok, Naruto" said another who had pinkish white hair that is tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair and reddish eyes as she tried to cheer her husband up"I still love you regardless of how you eat ramen!"

This quickly made the sulking blond hopped up on his feet as he scooped the girl up with his arms and Naruto started spinning merrily while chanting happily "Inori-chan is the best!"

"Well anyhow let's eat, Naruto-koi" said a purple haired woman as Riri happily laced onto her.

"Yeah of course Shion-chan" said Naruto as he sheppishly put Inori down and rubbing the back of his head and then lightly kissed Shion's lips which quickly earned a glare from Shirayuki while Shion smirked at the black hair beauty smugly.

"_This Is where I belong,this is my home and they are family_" Naruto thought with a smile, a true happy smile adorned his lips a smile that was not fake in order to hide his pain.

The girls were talking and laughing among themselves.

He could see Shion praising her daughter Riri for the good job she did in helping her to make the food. Sui and Tanpopo were arguing about who won in there sparring match that morning. Inori, Kikyo, Rinrin and En'ya, Shuri and Hinari were enjoying their food. Yoko, Sei, Aisha and Touka, along with Sui, Tohka and Kurumi whenever they pulled away from their verbal fight, were eating as well sending the occasional wink and kiss to him or lustful gaze in Kurumi's case, their shared husband, which made him blush.

How did Naruto end up here with all these beautiful girls and wonderful friends? Well, after he was banished and thinking the council would pull a fast one on him and send Hunter Nin, he headed west of the continent far out the reach of the hidden villages.

The first day of his banishment had been the same day he had met his first future wife

**FLASHBACK**

The moment Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the familiar sewer of his mindscape in front of the large cage with a small paper had a 'fuin' word on the cage.

"Eh? Why am I here, dattebayo?" asked a confused Naruto "Oi, Furball! Are you in there?"

A silence.

"Furball! Are you deaf?"

Another silence.

"Ok now that's strange" said Naruto"Usually, he would..."

"**Would what, ningen?"** said Kyuubi in a booming voice as its eye now visible behind the cage which nearly made Naruto jumped out of his skin.

"Gah! What the hell, furball!" yelled Naruto "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Another silence

"You're ok there furball?" asked Naruto cautiously "You are surprising quiet today"

And another silence

"**Kit... I'm... sorry..."**

"Eh... come again?" was the intelligent reply from Naruto

"**... I'm sorry... It's my fault..."** said Kyuubi in a surprising somber tone as Naruto was taken back by what the Kyuubi said. After all, to hear a prideful biijuu appologized to a human was something impossible to happen **"... It's my fault that we're banished... If I only sent a small amount of chakra..."**

Waving his hand dismissively, said Naruto in an uncaring manner as he turned away from the cage "Don't sweat it, furball. If you didn't do that, I would be dead so compare to that, banishment is much better."

"**You don't hold any grudges against me, kit?"** asked a surprised Kyuubi. To think this knucklehead idiot held nothing against the one holding the responsibility for his miserable life was too unbelievable.

Then again, Naruto would always pull something unbelievable and unpredictable.

"What would I get if I held grudges against you? Ramen falling from the sky? Free Ichiraku's ramen for the rest of my life? A new super duper tasty ramen? Eating ramen freely without worrying about my stomach? Nothing. Even if happened exactly like you said, I doubt those council's teme would let me off the hook. Not to me... ment... mentio..."

Naruto's rant was abruptly stopped at the moment he turned his face to the cage. Instead of a large blood red eye behind the cage, now it was a stunning beautiful woman. She was about five feet tall and had a hourglass figure with large C-cup breastd, fair skin, long dark red hair reached all the way to her rear end and blood red eyes.

...and she was naked.

"Gah! Who the hell are you?" panicked Naruto with a heavy blush on his face "...And put some damn clothes on!"

**FLASHBACK END**

And that was how he had met Yoko the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Tendou Yoko as it was now. After that, Yoko had started training him in what she knew: ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and especially fuinjutsu. After learning the truth about why Yoko had attacked Konoha in the past, Naruto had trained vigorously for two reasons: free Yoko from the seal and take down Uchiha Madara.

One month after the banishment, Naruto had met an old lady with the name Tendou Hikari, the last member of Tendou clan and he was adopted by her, changing his name into Tendou Naruto. Despite not having any Tendou clan blood in his vein, Naruto was taught about 'Clock Up', the trademark technique of Tendou clan which helped people to travel at near light-speed in a short amount of time depended on the user. And Naruto, being a knucklehead he was, had tried to used the technique without caring about Hikari's warning and had ended up injuring his body badly since his body couldn't handle the strain of the technique.

But then once again, Naruto had pulled something unpreditable: two months after that incident, he had created a new technique, **Innate Time Control** or **Time Alter** for short, an inferior version of 'Clock Up'. The technique sped up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he could use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations or in short, he could even rival with the Raikage and the Yondaime Hokage in term of speed if he used it with a good timing.

But then, one years after his creation, Tendou Hikari, Naruto's new beloved 'obaa-chan', had passed on because of her old age. Even until now, his obaa-chan's words were and would always be in his heart

**FLASHBACK**

"_Naruto-kun... I once told you... that the name 'Tendou'(__天道__) literally means 'path of Heaven'... Even though you have endured so many pain... so many torment... your soul still stands tall... and refuses to break... Naruto... you're truly a man who walks the path of Heaven... Never lose yourself... and never... forget... and I'm... hap... py to... have a... grands... grandson li.. ke you... Sa... Sayonara, Naruto-kun..." _

**FLASHBACK END**

Despite the comfort provided by Yoko, Hikari's death had still hit Naruto hard. It had taken nearly a month for Naruto to step forward the future. After gathering all the money, jewels and sealing the small house Naruto had used to lived with Hikari in a large sealing scroll with Yoko's instruction, Naruto had embarked for a new journey.

For several months, he had wandered the region and fought many foes. He had soon found a hidden temple that housed the restless souls of 7 powerful Shinobi. Sub-Zero master of cold and ice (mk deception); Scorpion master of flames (mk9); Reptile master of poisons (umk3); Smoke master stealth (mk9 default costume); Ermac master of the mind (mk9); Noob master of shadows (mk9 secondary costume but with human skin instead of black); And Rain master of storms (mk Armageddon).

They had imparted Naruto with their knowledge and fighting skill so they could move to the afterlife, seeing as he had been the only worthy person to come to there temple in a long time. Before leaving, they gave Naruto his current clothes as well a summoning scroll.

To Naruto's surprise the scroll was for the legendary Dragon clan. He had signed it and summoned one of them, he had been shocked to see a small man with a dragon's head (Chinese dragon to be exact) with a long moustache, beard and eyebrow that would put Guy and Lee to shame, he wore monk robes and had a long wooden staff.

At first, the Dragon clan hadn't been impressed with him, as they thought of him as a flea since the dragons are the most respected clan of summons and unlike others summons not just anyone could sign it.

After a hard test, the dragons were impressed with his determination and after finding about his life their respect skyrocketed. Why you might ask? Well, because the pain and torment his former home had put him through and yet he didn't want revenge. He simply said he had to move on and don't look back, but that he wouldn't forgive them for what they did. Finally, after many centuries the dragon clan had a summoner once again, they gave Naruto the mark of the dragon, which was a tattoo on his back (the one Shiryu from saint Seiya has on his back). Their clan crest was also woven onto the back of his shirt (The Mortal Kombat Dragon logo).

From there he continued his travels to the western regions. While wandering, he found himself in a hidden village, the difference between this and other ninja villages was that all the population was Shinobi and part of the only two clans the Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshi.

While exploring the outskirts of village he had found a man running away with a little girl who was crying. Naruto hadn't wasted a moment and rescued the girl who had been revealed to be the clan heiress from the Mugen Tenshi and the ninja had been an enemy from the black spider clan.

Moments later, after calming the girl, a group of Shinobi from the village had taken Naruto into custody and brought to the village leaders who had been the two clan heads. After he and the little girl had explained what happened, Naruto had been freed and allowed to be in the village for a time. There they had seen his potential and helped him train in the use of the traditional ninja tools.

One day the entire village received a shock; the reason being was during an invasion by the black spider clan Naruto was able to wield the cursed Dark Dragon sword and not be corrupted by it. The elders had discovered that only a pure soul could claim the sword as his own and the sword would be bound to that person forever even if he dies no one would be able to use the sword. After Naruto died, the sword would turn into a normal katana and while Naruto was alive, powerful and painful red lighting would shock anyone else who would try to claim the sword.

After several months and with his training finished he left, but not before receiving a small present from the little girl he saved: a small kiss on the cheek.

One month after he left the village, using the clothes his masters gave him to conceal his identity if some familiar faces came by and the Dark Dragon Sword strapped at his back, Naruto had met another one of his future wives, Hotogi Shirayuki. At that time, she was surrounded by many nukenin and was on her last leg after fighting with the them. With Dark Dragon sword, Naruto had easily dispatched the nukenin and help the fair maiden. After that, Shirayuki had insisted on traveling with him so she could repay her 'Life Debt' despite his protests. Eventually, Naruto had agreed and Shirayuki had hopelessly fallen in love with him, to the point that she would have poked his eyes if he had gazed any girls for too long or had gone berseck and assault any girls flirting with him, as well as had already planned having six or seven children with Naruto.

Three months passed after he had met Shirayuki, his life had been about to change when he encountered the first of his new family and his others future wives, much to Shirayuki's annoyance and dismay.

He found a group of villagers who were fighting an army of bandits. The villagers had been losing badly so Naruto and Shirayuki had decided to help them since they didn't like the strong abusing the weak. They had slashed, burned, froze, electrocuted and did other things to their enemies that even some prisoners still had had nightmares after what Naruto and Shirayuki had done.

After the bandits numbers had been lowered Naruto and Shirayuki along with a group of villagers aided by Aisha, Touka, Rinrin, Hinari and Shuri had managed to completely defeat them. Naruto and Shirayuki had been welcomed to the village and after a while, started their travels again only this time they had had other the girls came with him, again much to Shirayuki's ire. In this new journey Naruto had met the other members of his family: his future daughter Riri, Tanpopo and his other five future wives, Sei, Sui, Shion, En'ya and Kikyo.

All of them knew of his burden and didn't hold it against him and after hearing what had happened in his former home, they had wanted to cut off some heads, especially Shirayuki, Aisha, Sei, Sui, Touka, Shion, Kikyo En'ya and even the shy Hinari and Shuri wanted to strangle all the fool in Konoha (yes they really love their blond idiot).

They had allied themselves with different factions in order to bring peace to the chaos torn west. Their final battle had been against the evil sorcerer Ukitsu who had tried to conquer the land using an army of stone soldiers but with the information and the help of a girl named Shinomiya Ayase along with 2 Seireis and later became his wives, Yatogami Tohka and Tokisaki Kurumi, his end had come before he could do major damage at the hand of Naruto's, Shirayuki's and Touka's swords.

Or so they had thought.

A few days after the battle, they had found out that Ukitsu had just only been a distraction. A decoy no less. The real plan had been executed by a man whose name had been Gai, which had been quite ironic. His plan had been using a girl whose name was Yuzuriha Inori as a catalyst to unleash a very powerful pulse into the world and turned everything into crystal. It had been the hardest and craziest battle Naruto had ever fighted and it had been a miracle that he had won

**FLASHBACK**

A heavy injured Naruto was standing in a crystal field, the Black Dragon sword in his right hand. His left arm was hanging limply on his shoulder as many places on his body had been crystalized while his clothes had been dyed blood red by his own blood. In front of him was a heavy injured man with long blond hair as said man was sneering at Naruto venomously. Behind the blond man was a crystal pillar as an unconscious was entrapped into it

"Why do you fight? Why do you want to protect those pathetic humans?" spat Gai as he pointed his sword at Naruto "Human are like ants. They populate in great number. But unlike ants, humans are greedy, selfish, liars and willing to backstab one another if they thought doing so would benefit them. Humans are cancer of this world and I am gonna exterminate it!"

Suddenly, a very long and hollowed laught could be heard from Naruto as his eyes now was dark crimson with slits in his eyes.

**"You think I fight for humans? I fight to protect. Yes. But it is for my family, my loved ones, my friends and my comrades! My obaa-chan said 'Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect'. When I looked into Inori-chan's memories, I saw her loniness, her respect and devotion to you yet you use her like a tool for you scheme! And right here, right now, I will make you pay for that!"**

"And how are you gonna do that?" sneered Gai

Another hollow laugh and it started making Gai's blood boiled

**"It has been quite a long time since I the last time I used it. Oh well, it seems I have no choice..."**

**'Wait, Naruto-kun !'** cried Yoko as she now understood what Naruto was going to use but it was too late

**"Clock up!"** roared Naruto as he literally disappeared with a speed that could rival with the light. Before Gai could take in what had happened his head had already rolled on the ground as his body was cut apart.

**FLASHBACK END**

It really had been a miracle that Naruto had survived after using **Clock Up** in that state and Inori had finally been rescued But due to his recklessness, he had gotten many earful scolds from everyone except Inori whose devotion now completely focus on Naruto, much to Shirayuki's annoyance since there was one more person she had to shareNaruto with. With the threats had finally ended Naruto and company returned to Touka village to live in peace and help the village should the need arise.

One week after Inori's rescue and Gai's death, one of Naruto's dream was fullfilled: With his recerse seal he had created, he had managed to reverse the seal and Yoko finally had been freed from the seal. It had been one of the two happiest days of his life... and it had also been one of the most painful days in his life as the girls had started beating the light out of him because he had forgotten to mention that Yoko had been a stunning beauty and the fact that she had been naked when she appeared in all her glory hadn't helped much.

Looking at the large photo hanging on the wall, Naruto couldn't help but smile happily at the memory. The photo had been taken 4 months ago in his wedding. Standing in the center was Naruto who was clad in a white tuxedo suit with an orange tie and a big smile on his face as Riri laced onto him giggling happily. To his left was Yoko, Aisha, Hinari and Shuri who were blushing madly, Tohka , En'ya and Kikyou. To his right was Shirayuki, Shion, Touka, Sei, Sui, Inori and Kurumi. In front of him was Ayase sitting on a wheelchair smiling brightly as Tanpopo and Rinrin standing on each side in their usual attire while pumping their fist and exclaiming 'We will have our Onii-chan when we're grown up", much to Naruto's embarassment. All the brides were dressed in white satin and silk wedding dress with the exception of Yoko who was clad in a crimson wedding kimono.

Life was really good for Naruto.

**[Konoha]**

The Hokage of Konohagakure stood before the Konoha Twelve with his 2 new advisors, Hyuga Hiashi and Tsunade. Added with Uchiha Sasuke, Sai who took the place of Uzumaki Naruto, who was one of the originals, Iruka, Anko, Hana, the sensei's of the four teams; Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Might Gai and Jiraiya, stood in attendance to the Hokage who also happened to be his student.

But there were 3 new people standing beside the group.

The first one was the famous 'Red Death of Konoha' Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Even in her 40s, she still looked quite stunning with her crimson hair and athletic body figure. On both of her side were her elder daughters and Naruto's older sister by five minutes, Akane and Akemi. Both of them had hourglass figure with C-cup breasts, long crimson hair and violet eyes like their mother. The only difference between them was their hairstyle: While Akane let her hair reached down to her back, Akemi tied her hair into a ponytail. Both of them was the most sought after kunochi in Konoha thanked to their beauty. When Sasuke had tried to get both of them go on a date with him, they had beat him senseless since they saw the duck-butt teme as the reason why their otouto had been banished.

Clearing his throat, Minato said in his serious tone

"This will be an S-class mission. Your mission object is to find the person and bring him back here. You are authorized to use as much force as necessary to bring him back to the village..."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding. This was a rare S-ranked mission of the highest caliber that could make or break the village and the way the Hokage had said making it clear that failure wasn't an option. For Uchiha Sasuke, this mission was a golden chance that would bring him untold amount of glory and all but legitimize Sasuke's appoint to the position as the primary candidate for being the Rokudaime Hokage, not to mention this would impress Akane and Akemi, his 'chosen wives' to restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory

And then Minato added with an authorized tone as he shuddered"...And the most important thing is he must be alive and mostly unharmed at all cost. Or else.. my wife will not leave all of you and me alive..."

"No worry, Minato-kun. I and our daughters will go with them to make sure of that" said Kushina as she flooded the room with killing intent which made even Minato threw away the idea of objecting his wife's decision

"Who is the object of this mission, Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura curiously, wondering who could the possible target could be while other people had already had a hint about who they would bring back judging from how Minato stressed the 'alive' and 'unharmed' part, not to mention Kushina and her daughters in the team. To Sakura, this was a chance to make her stand out in the eyes of the Uchiha who was still ignoring her in the favor of the Hokage's daughters and prove that she is much better than those 2 redhead bimbo.

"The target of this mission is... my son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" stated Minato in his dead serious tone.


	2. Note

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 1 has been added another small twist and 1 more girl now is added into Naruto's harem. Sorry everyone who is following this story for my retardness *bow apologetically***

**_Varange**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's rant: Now, a new update! As I said in the last notice (it will be delete in 1 week). Chapter 1 had been added another twist and Yuzuriha Inori had joined the harem! In case some people didn't grasp the full view of Naruto's family, here is the list. All the names are ****after married****:**

**1/ Tendou Naruto (formerly known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto)**

**2/ Tendou Hikari: Naruto's adopted Obaa-chan, deceased**

**3/ Tendou Yoko (formerly known as Kyuubi no Yoko): Naruto's wife**

**4/ Tendou-Hotogi Shirayuki ( from Hidan no Aria): Naruto's wife **

**5/ Tendou Aisha (Kan'u Unchou): Naruto's wife**

**6/ Tendou Touka (Ryuubi Gentouku): Naruto's wife**

**7/ Tendou Sui (Bachou Mouki): Naruto's wife**

**8/ Tendou Sei (Chou'un Shiryuu): Naruto's wife**

**9/ Tendou Kikyou (Gengan) : Naruto's wife**

**10/ Tendou Enya (Gien Bunchou) : Naruto's wife**

**11/ Tendou Shuri (Shokatsuryou Koumei) : Naruto's wife**

**12/ Tendou Hinari (Houtou Shigen) : Naruto's wife**

**13/ Tendou Shion (Kouchuu Kanshou) : Naruto's wife**

**14/ Riri: Shion's daughter and Naruto's step-daughter**

**15/ Tendou-Shinomiya Ayase (from Guilty Crown) : Naruto's wife**

**16/ Tendou-Yatogami Tohka and Tendou-Tokisaki Kurumi (from Date a Live) : Seirei (spirit), Naruto's wives**

**17/Tendou-Yuzuriha Inori (from Guilty Crown): singers, Naruto's wife **

**18/ Rinrin (Chouhi Ekitoku) and Tanpopo (Batai): they called Naruto by Onii-chan... for now**

**DIASCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT!**

Chapter 2:

**[Touka Village]**

"Ayase-chan? Are you in there?" called Naruto as he knocked the door of Ayase's workshop. After a few moments not receive any answers, Naruto stepped in. Her workshop littered with electronics and many different kinds of machine while on the other side of the workshop, Ayase was working non-stop on what looked like a white humanoid machine with being about four meters tall, totally unawared of the surrounding and her husband who was silently coming close to her .

As Naruto gently tapped her shoulder which nearly made Ayase jumped from her wheelchair, she turned around and saw her husband smiling at her lovingly. Her hair was a little messy while her face was dirty from sweat. Crouching down to his wife's level gaze, Naruto gently cleaned Ayase's face with a clean towel hanging on the wall as Ayase pouted at her husband's action

"I'm not a kid, you know" said Ayase "I can do it myself"

"Don't you remember what I said?" chuckled Naruto as he kissed Ayase's cheek after cleaning her face "It isn't wrong to receive the help from the others. We human are not perfect, after all. And you should take some rest, Ayase-chan. It's 10 p.m now and that Endlave project you're working on has taken you so much time that beside mealtimes, I barely see you outside the workshop."

Letting out a long sigh, Ayase turned her beautiful brown eyes to her now completed project as her voice became somber while Naruto just kept silent

"I know, Naruto-kun... But you know how I hate being pitied... I'm not as strong as Shirayuki, Aisha or Sui... I'm maybe smart but I'm still far from intelligent compare to Hinari, Shuri or Shion... I don't have the enormous power like Yoko, Tohka and Kurumi... "

Smiling grimly, Ayase continued as her eyes gazed into the air in reminiscence as tears started gathering in her eyes

"... That day... the first time when I met you... It isn't an exaggeration to say that it was the love at the first sight... But then, I was so worried... I was, and even now, just a wheelchair-bounded girl... I wondered if you would notice me... if I had a chance with so many gorgeous girls and women surrounding you... Even now, I'm still scared that I will become nothing but a burden to you and the others... I REFUSE to let this wheelchair become my disability! I REFUSE to become a burden! I want to become stronger so that I can stand by your side and help you with all the burden you have carried! I..."

Suddenly, Ayase's eyes shot wide open as she was pulled into Naruto's embrace while her face was buried into his chest. Despite the uncomfortable position they were in because of the wheelchair, Ayase snuggled into her husband's embrace as she silently let her tears fall

"You are not, and will never be a burden Ayase-chan. If it wasn't for your information then we wouldn't be able to kill Ukitsu. And you purged the curse in Crissaegrim and gave it to me." Said Naruto as he caressed his wife's hair lovingly " Do not sell yourself short, Shino... No, _ Mrs._ Tendou-Shinomiya Ayase-chan. You're more capable than you think and I know it because I'm YOUR husband."

Smiling at her husband's words, Ayase hugged Naruto tightly as she looked at his face. His eyes never wavered as his iron will resolve to protect his precious people was always a comfort to her and it just one of the reasons why she had fallen in love with him. Snuggling into Naruto's embrace, she let out a contend sigh and rested her head on his chest. She would never trade this peaceful and protected feeling for anything, even if it was the world or even a whole universe.

Suddenly, Ayase yelped loudly as Naruto scooped her up from her wheelchair and held her in bridal style. Perking a kiss on Ayase's forehead, Naruto said loudly as he he ran toward the bathroom with Ayase on his arms

"Ok! No more working! Let's take a bath and have our night 'fun' ! Shirayuki-hime and Kurumi-chan don't like to wait!"

"Kyaaa! Put me down, Naruto-baka! At least let me test the Endlave and bring the wheelchair with me!" squealed Ayase as she held onto her husband's shirt in order not to fall from his arms.

**[Meanwhile. somewhere in the Western Land, with Konoha retrieval team]**

"Damn, that will be the last time I 'accidentally' groped Hinata or Tenten when Anko or Kushina is around..." groaned a certain silver-silvered hair pervert as he nursed his wounds after a vicious beating from all the woman in the retrieval team. Normally, he would use the wounds as an excuse to make someone (prefered women) to treat him but now he had more important things to care about.

One week before this mission, Shion, a priestess from Oni no Kuni, had made a prophecy. Usually, Jiraiya would never care about a human-made prophecy and simply ignored it. But the fact that the prophet Shion had made was exactly like the new prophecy the Toad had made was very disturbing and it was like a confirmation that the prophecy had changed

**FLASHBACK, THE DAYS AFTER NARUTO'S BANISHMENT **

"What do you mean by 'The Prophecy has change', Fukusaku-sama?" asked Jiraiya after a sudden reversed summon from the elder toad.

"I mean exactly what I said, Jiraiya-chan. The prophecy has changed." Said Fukusaku slowly as he recited the new prophecy in front of a shocked Jiraiya

"_A child who was born in the oblivion and abandon shall rise_

_No torment and despair can break the stand tall soul_

_Everyone walks their own path, but every path starts from the path of Heaven _

_Walking the path of Heaven, the child shall bring the peace and harmony shall commence..."_

"... And that... is the new prophecy... " said the old toad as he heaved a long, heavy sigh.

**FLASHBACK END**

And then the other villages's reaction after they had heard the banishment of Naruto. Just merely in one week, every alliance Konoha had earned from the missions Team 7 had done had been broken by many angry leaders. Wave country, Spring country and so on. Only the alliance between Konoha and Suna was still intact but now was in a more indifferent term.

"Is everything okay, Jiraiya-sama? " asked Kakashi with his usual lazy voice as he looked at the Toad Sennin with concern.

"No... nothing,,, just a sudden thought... " said Jiraiya as he turned his eyes toward Kushina who was having a conversation with her daughters, Akane and Akemi.

Letting out a long sigh, Jiraiya's mind drifted back to the day the Namikaze's family returned

**[Flashback, about 2 weeks after the banishment of Naruto]**

In the Hokage office, a smug Senju Tsunade was having a drink with Jiraiya as she let out a satisfying sigh. Beside the damn paperwork, no more Demon Brat to worry about. No more bitching from the council about eliminating the Demon. More time for sake. Life was good.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, an ANBU shunshin-ed in the Hokage office and said in a frantical manner

"Hokage-sama! We have an emergence! The Yondaime..."

"Hold it! Hold it! What did you you just say?" asked Jiraiya as he choked the sake he was drinking

"The Yondaime, Jiraiya-sama! The Yondaime is still alive along with his family!" said the ANBU as Tsunade jumped out of her seat

"What the hell are you saying?" yelled Tsunade but before she could say anything more, a tri-prong kunai flew into the office. As the kunai embed into the ground, Namikaze Minato along with his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina and 2 red hair girls who were about Naruto's age appeared in a flash of yellow.

"It has been a while since the last time we met, Tsunade-sama" said Minato with a small smile

"Long time no see, Tsunade-baa-chan!" said Kushina brightly as Tsunade's jaw dropped on the ground. What in the world was happenning? Didn't the Yondaime and Kushina died after sealing the Kyuubi insode the Demon brat? Why were they still alive? And who were these 2 girls?

"Mi... Minato...?! What... How... But I thought..." sputtered the Slug sannin as what she wanted to just kept dying in her throat before it could be said.

"Um... well... At first, I didn't even believe myself... " said Minato as he scratched his head sheepishly "...Well, It started like this..."

**[20 minutes later]**

Senju Tsunade was very nervous as she tried to keep her face straight. What Minato had just said while was very fascinating, it also scared her.

"So, let's me sum it up." Said Tsunade slowly so she wouldn't miss any points "First of all, there was a strange man wearing an orange mask attacked and extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina. At that time, you Minato decided to use Shiki Fuin in order to separate Kyuubi's chakra into 2 parts and sealed them inside your 2 elder daughters, Akane and Akemi while the soul was sealed inside the de... I mean the youngest of your triplet, Naruto. For some unknown reasons, the Shinigami spared your life but said that there would be prices to pay. Using that, you decided to faked your and Kushina's death and left the village. You two brought Akane and Akemi along in order to train both of them in using Kyuubi chakra while Naruto was left in Konoha"

"Yes. That's the git of the plan." Nodded Minato "At that time, Konoha had been weak and while I might kill the man attacked us but we wasn't sure if that man had allies or not. With the training, Akane and Akemi would be prepared if there were more coming and despite our personal feeling, we had to left Naruto-kun at Konoha since his jinchuriki status would make the enemy villages think twice before attacking Konoha. I hope Hiruzen-sama had taught him not to have a big head from the villagers treating him like a hero." Tsunade flinched at what Minato said and this didn't go unnoticed by Akane and Akemi.

"Did Hiruzen-sensei know about this?" asked Jiraiya quietly

"No, he didn't. We di..." said Minato but before he could finish what he wanted to say, an impatient Kushina butted in

"Ok, enough talking and rambling, dattebane! Please quickly bring Naru-chan here, Tsunade! I want to see my sochi-kun and the girls need to meet their otouto (younger brother)! And we need to make it up for him after the time he had to stay here by himself! We are his family!"said Kushina loudly as Tsunade and Jiraiya started sweating bullet. After swallowing loudly, Jiraiya spoke carefully

"... Um... well... Naruto isn't here..." but he was cut off by Kushina

"Is he training? Then call an ANBU and bring my sochi-kun here right now!" said Kushina as her temper started rising.

"... Well... no... Actually Naruto..." said the super pervert as he struggled to said the truth

"Is he on the mission?" asked Minato as he tried to calm his wife down.

"... No..." said Tsunade as she could feel the dread of what she was going to say "... Minato... Kushina... Actually...Naruto..."

"Tsunade! Where is my Sochi-kun?!" Kushina finally lost her calm as she jumped from her seat and yelled angrily "I demand you to bring my sochi-kun to here right now!"

Swallowing another lump, Jiraiya gathered all of his courage before it could dissipate into the air and said what would bring the legend of 'Hot-blooded Habanero' back to life

"... Kushina... The truth is... Naruto... was banished... 2 weeks ago... He is no longer in Konoha now..."

**[Flashback end]**

That day... damn, Jiraiya even didn't want to think about it. Just thinking about the number of council members that Kushina had beaten was terrified enough. But things hadn't stopped there.

With the return of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, the villagers of Corn-hole... Ahem, sorry... Konoha had celebrated a very large festival for their beloved 'hero' and for 'The princesses of Konoha'. The festival should have been a success if the status of Naruto being the son of Minato hadn't been revealed by the Yondaime Hokage's himself. Needless to say, many civilians started hailing 'The demon brat' as the 'hero who keeps the demon's soul at bay' so that they could get on the Namikaze's good side.

As Tsunade had stepped back to let Minato take back the Hokage's mantle, a large operation with the participation of many ANBU, jounin and chunin had been executed in order to find and retrieve 'The Yondaime's son '. But somehow, Naruto had disappeared and left not even a single trace! And the toad couldn't reversed summoned him since they had removed Naruto from the contract.

And everything had just kept getting worse.

When Minato and Kushina had asked the Konoha 12 about Naruto, most of them hadn't known much about their son beside being short-tempered, like to play pranks on others people yet very protective toward his friends, always training by himself as well as always seeking the attention and recognition from the villagers and finally, being an unpredictable knucklehead. The 2 people knew Naruto best were Hinata since she had spent so much time stalking the blond and Ayame since she along with Teuchi had interacted with their favourite customer for a long time . At that time, Hinata hadn't provided much information aside from the same information both Minato and Kushina had received as she had just kept crying and mumbling apologies for seeing Naruto as Kyuubi's reincarnation. And Ayame... Well, the meeting hadn't been as bad as the Namikaze's family had been afraid...

It had been worse.

**[Flashback]**

*SLAP!*

The sound of a Ayame who had just become 16 the day before slapping the Yondaime Hokage's wife echoed throught the empty Ichiraku Ramen bar. Minato and Jiraiya was shocked to see a civilian girl could make a S-Rank experienced kunoichi liked Kushina stumbled with a slap like that while Teuchi was so shocked at his daughter's reaction that he could only look with his mouth opened agape

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Ayame as her tears were rolling on her face "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ACCEPTED TO LEFT HIS YOUNGEST SON TO FEND FOR HIMSELF? IS THIS VILLAGE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SON?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT! MY SOCHI-KUN IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS VILLAGE!" yelled Kushina as she was enraged by Teuchi's daughter

*SLAP!*

Before Kushina could react, she was hit at her cheek by another slap coming from a furious Ayame as Kushina once again stumbled because of the slap.

"AND YET YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND, WHEN HE WAS AN INFANT NO LESS! IT'S LIKE YOU LITERALLY THROW HIM AWAY AND LEFT HIM AT THE MERCY OF THOSE DAMN VILLAGERS!" accused Ayame venomously as Kushina suddenly found that the floor was more interesting than Ayame's piercing gaze

"Please understand, Ayame-san" said Minato as he tried to reason with a scorned Ayame "We really want..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR REASONS! WHAT I KNOW IS YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF HIS TOU-SAN! AND I WILL SAY NOTHING ABOUT NARUTO-KUN BECAUSE ALL THREE OF YOU, _JIRAIYA-SAMA AND HOKAGE-SAMA AND YOUR WIFE,_ DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW IT! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I SHOVE MY KITCHEN KNIVES DOWN YOUR THROAT!"roared Ayame as she pointed her kitchen knife, which somehow had mysteriously appeared in her hand, at the Hokage. Usually, Minato wouldn't have any problem dealing with a knife pointing at his face but when the person holding the knife was a scorned woman, it was an entirely different matter. Without any other choices, Minato held onto an unreadable Kushina as her hair was covering her eyes and left the ramen bar by using Hiraishin and Jiraiya quickly left via shunshin.

As moment all the 'guests' had finally left, the knife in Ayame's hand fell on the ground as she fell on her knees and crying uncontrolably as her face was burying in her hands while she kept mumbling 'Naruto-kun'. Quickly recovering from the shock, Teuchi hugged his daughter and tried to give her all the comfort he could give.

**[Flashback end]**

And from that day, a new sign writing "**NO SERVING FOR THE NAMIKAZE'S FAMILY**" had been hanged outside the Ichiraku. Although the sign made the ramen bar lost quite a number of customers and also brought some threats from the zealot to them, the Ichiraku still refused to take the sign down.

Shaking his head again, Jiraiya could only hope that when Naruto came back, everything would become better...

**[Touka's village]**

"Achoo" sneezed Naruto as he pinched the bridge of his nose 'Someoneistalkingaboutme' he thought.

"Bless you Naruto-kun" said Shuri while carrying a suspicious orange book on her hand.

"Thank you Shuri-chan" said Naruto as he patted on Shuri's head which made Shuri pouted. While she had become taller, she along with Hinari were the shortest ones of Naruto's wives because of their petite figures and sometimes it made outsiders think they were sibblings, not husband and wives.

Naruto, Shuri and Rinrin were returning home after buying some things like food that Shion had asked them to, as well some ink and papers for Shuri, some yakiimo (**roasted sweet potato**) for Shirayuki, some taiyaki ( **Japanese fish-shaped cake**) for Tohka and some yokan (**thick, jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar**) for Kurumi. Naruto was carrying both bags, while Rinrin had a bag full of buns.

"I hope you aren't getting sick Onii-chan," said Rinrin a little worried for her big brother.

"If you are sick I have some medicine back home" said Shuri.

"Nah, no need to worry you two. Maybe someone is just talking about me" he answered

"I bet they are those fools from Kana-, Kino-, Kanu-" tried to say Rinrin.

"Konoha, Rinrin. Konoha," said Shuri.

"Yeah that!" she said with a mad yet cute face while stuffing a bun into her mouth.

" Well, They're probably burning a figure of me; the Kyuubi brat" Naruto said with a humorless chuckle.

"They should have never banished you Naruto-kun" said Shuri while holding her book tighter.

" In fact, I'm very glad that they did." Chuckled Naruto both Shuri and Rinrin looked at Naruto feeling really confused.

"Why did you say that Onii-chan? Aren't you mad that they banished you for doing your job? Rinrin would be really angry," spoke Rinrin as her hand bailed into a fist.

Looking at his petite wife and his oath little sister lovingly, Naruto said softly. " Yes, Rinrin. I _was_ mad. But if they hadn't done it, I would have never met Yoko-chan, Hikari-obaa-chan, Shirayuki-hime, both of you and everyone else. Now I have a weird yet happy and perfect family, have a musume liked Riri and the most important thing is: you, Shuri along with everyone else, are my wives. I will never trade this to anything in the world."

Shuri let out a small giggle as a very small tear escaped her eyes "You are right Naruto-kun, if you weren't here the rescue of Riri may have gone differently and if Touka, Shirayuki and you hadn't defeated Ukitsu with your swords, he may be ruling us now. And you are the one who saved Inori and stop that mad man Gai, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry Onii-chan I didn't think about that. Rinrin is glad that you are here with us" said Rinrin as she looked at the ground in embarassment.

"Me, too Rinrin-chan. Me, too" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he patted Rinrin's head.

"Though it was really a surprise that you declined to become an emperor after all the good deeds you had done to this place, Naruto-kun. You're a hero of this land."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto said indifferently

"I prefer working and doing by myself. I'm not the kind who sit behind a table and doing boring paperwork while my comrades fight out there. And before you ask anything, Shuri-chan, the Kage Bushin might help me doing with the paperwork but when it dispells, I will receive its memories as well as its HATE toward the paperwork and it will stress me. Trust me, I already tried it once."

Suddenly Shuri stopped and the book she was carrying felt to the ground, her ayes bugged out of their sockets.

"Shuri, are you ok?" asked Rinrin.

"Hawawa" were the only words she could muster while shakily pointing a finger in front of them.

Naruto and Rinrin looked in front to see a woman surrounded by people of different ages, children, teens and adults. "Who is that?" asked Rinrin, while Naruto eyes were as wide as Shuri's.

"That's-"

"Kazahana Koyuki, also known as Fujikaze Yukie, a famous actress known for her role as Princess Gale," Naruto interrupted Shuri.

"How do you know that Onii-chan?" said Rinrin.

"Because I had already met her once. We know each other from way back," said Naruto eyeing the famous actress.

"You do Naruto-kun?" asked Shuri with star in her eyes.

"Want to go say hello, Shuri-chan?"

Shuri only moved her head up and down really quick, and then the group approached the princess of the Land of Spring.

"YUKIE-HIME!" yelled Naruto in order to get the actress attention.

For her part, Koyuki was caught off guard by the yell and looked around until she got a glimpse of a blond man in black formal suit with a black trench coat who was accompanied by a small red head and a blond girl. She couldn't recognize the figure but after seeing his deep blue eyes and spiky hair, her mind could only think about 1 person that would call her liked that...

"Naruto-kun?" said Koyuki as she slowly came near the blond

"The one and only." Smiled Naruto as he gave Koyuki a nod

"NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled back while running and then she gave him a grand hug causing him to drop the bags he was carrying. Luckily, Rinrin and Shuri got them before they landed on the ground.

"Naruto, why are you here? Where have you been? Are you alright? Where are your whisker marks?" asked Koyuki rapidly

"... Can't... breathe..." said Naruto while his face started to turn purple.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun! It's just... I just... that I'm glad that you are safe. After you were banished from Konoha, all of us thought that you were dead" said Koyuki." Also who are those two?"

"Well, the red head here is Rinrin, my sister and here is Shuri, my wife" said Naruto happily as Koyuki could only stare at him.

"I don't mean disrespect Naruto, but are you a lolicon?" Asked Koyuki as Naruto could only fell face-fault on the ground after hearing this while Rinrin and Shuri were trying to control their giggles.

"Why, Kami? Why do people think I am a lolicon?" said Naruto as he cried anime-tears. "First of all, no. I'm not a lolicon. And secondly, Shuri-chan maybe short but she is old enough to marry. So please, no more lolicon comment, Koyuki-hime. "

"If that's what you said " Koyuki only gave him a smile. "Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you".

"Any friend of Onii-chan is a friend of us" said Rinrin with a smile on her face, Koyuki noticed the blond girl Shuri behind Naruto looked a little scare. "What's wrong Shuri-san?" said Naruto.

Shuri then took out a picture from her pocket; the person in the picture was no other than Koyuki as Princess Gale.

"Can I get an autograph, please?" she said shyly as Koyuki only smiled and took the picture and signed it. Shuri for her part was really happy and thanked the actress.

"So what are you doing here hime?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, we just finished some scenes from my newest movie and the director really liked to come and film here after all became peaceful. Now, we're on break and we leave tomorrow," she said.

"So where are you staying?" questioned Naruto.

"In a small inn, the Tigress at the center of town"

"Oh Rinrin knows that place, It's near home. We could walk you there," said the hyperactive red head.

"I have a better idea Rinrin." Said Naruto with a small smile

"Really Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, Yukie-hime is going to accompany us to dinner, I don't think anyone would mind right?"

"I don't want to intrude," said Koyuki, feeling really bashful.

"Don't worry," said Shuri while poking her fingers "I think they would like you to drop by."

'They?' thought Koyuki confusingly but she quickly shook it off.

"Well ok, I'll just inform the director." And with that Koyuki left only to return moments later and leave with Naruto and his companions.

That night at mansion all the inhabitants and their guest enjoyed a nice dinner. Bringing Koyuki turned out to be better but a little more embarrassing for her, especially after Koyuki learned that all the female members in the mansion, except Rinrin and Tanpopo, were Naruto's wives and the fact that one of them was the nine-tails kitsune that once had been sealed inside Naruto while another one was Inori, the favourite singer of Koyuki, was something really hard to believe. And for the girls... well, almost all of the girls were fans of the actress.

When they finished the dinner they exchanged stories, like Naruto and his family's adventures through the west as well as him having fifteen wives. Koyuki warned them to not try and pull a Konoha on him because she thought of his as a brother and was a hero to her and her people. Needless to say, everyone from Yoko, Shirayuki to Inori said they would die before doing that to him.

Koyuki also told them about how Naruto had saved her land from the hands of her evil uncle and how many places viewed him as there hero. She also told Naruto that except Suna, all of Konoha allies left severed their alliances with them for what they did to him. Naruto was shocked that so many people would stand up for him, but he managed to change a lot of people on those places for the better.

The next day Naruto and all of the girls went to see Koyuki off; she promised them to send tickets to the premier of the movie, but not forget to ask an autograph from Inori.

While Naruto was back in the mansion, he could see some of the girls doing some of their regular activities. Sui and Tanpopo were training. Rinrin was with Aisha, Touka and En'ya under a tree. Shion and Kikyo were drinking sake (that reminded him of the old hag, Tsunade, well except that both of his wives were billions of times more beautiful then the old hag and didn't need genjutsu to look beautiful). Inori was reading some music sheets of her new songs. Shirayuki had been teaching Tohka how to 'looked like a proper lady' but somehow it became a sword clash after a few minutes. Shuri and Himari were writing letters to her mentor Shibaki while Ayase and Kurumi were nowhere to be seen. Then Naruto felt a pull on his leg and looked down. There he saw little Riri holding the stuffed fox he gave her a while back.

"Tou-san" said the cute little girl. "Could you play with me"?

"Of course I can play with you Riri-chan, so what do you want to play?" Naruto smiled at her and picked her up.

"Horsy" said Riri with a big smile. The only thing Naruto did was to go to the garden with her and then he was an all four saying "Hop on, my little hime-chan~".

The rest of the girls could only watch as the little girl smiled and laughed by just being carried by Naruto.

Suddenly Touka got up really quick and ran to Naruto. When she got there she saw Naruto and Riri, the only thing she kept saying was sorry.

"What are you apologizing for Touka-chan?" he asked.

"Yesterday I was so exited about Yukie being here that I forgot to give you this" and with that she pulled a letter, Naruto saw the royal seal of the En family, he put Rinrin down and started to read.

_To Tendou Naruto_

_I, Reiha, head of the En family invite you to participate in a martial arts tournament to be held by me in honor of my restored city of Jingzhou. The tournament will be held there in two weeks time after receiving this letter. Since you are the only one in your group that can fight hand to hand, I sent you this invitation to participate. Of course, I will send more invitations to our former allies who fought against Ukitsu as well as who had helped in The Crystal Incident ; Karin's representative is going to be none other than Nagi. Maybe you can end the draw in the battles you have. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Remember two weeks after you receive this letter._

_From Reiha of the En family._

_P/s: Karin seems kinda pissed because of the paperwork after you destroyed a dock along with several boats and ships in the last criminal hunting operation so I recommend you to prepare in case she throw some kind of payback to you. _

"Jingzhou? I'm going to have a concert at there 4 days later" said Inori aloud

"... So are you going to participate Naruto-kun?" asked Yoko after Naruto put the letter down.

"Maybe, Nagi and I haven't fought in a while and the game of chess we have been playing by letters isn't going fast enough" he answered.

"Sometimes I can't understand why both of you want to play that kind of chess..." grumbled Shirayuki

"Still, a trip to Jingzhou would be a relaxing change of pace, Naruto-koi" said Shion while holding her daughter in her arms.

"Though I have a bad feeling about this..." said Tohka thoughtfully

"So what do you all say, should we go?" asked Naruto as he turned to his wives who responded with some nods "Well Tanpopo-chan, can you please find Ayase-chan and Kurumi-chan and tell them to prepare for a trip to Jingzhou? And Jingzhou tournament watch out, because Tendou Naruto is coming!"


End file.
